


Kevin's Secret Place

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin wants to do something special for his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin's Secret Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DEW challenge on spn_bigpretzel (LJ)   
> Characters - Kevin and Mama Tran; Theme - any country except the one you live in.  
> Disclaimer: Just for fun, not profit.

“Before we go, mom, I have something to show you,” Kevin smiled at his mom. She had been understandably distressed and angry that her son was a ghost, trapped on Earth for goodness knows how long. She had finally calmed down a little, much to Kevin’s relief and he wanted to do something special for her.

“I just want to go home, Kevin,” she sighed.

“Please, it won’t take long…you’ll love it, I promise.” Kevin pleaded, hoping she would relent.

“Okay,” she nodded reluctantly. Kevin took her hand and led her through the Bunker’s corridors.

Kevin had left the door to the room open unlocked, ready for them. As they walked, in his mom grumbled, “It’s just an empty room,”

“Come with me,” Kevin held onto her hand, walking over to the only object there, a large wardrobe. He opened the wardrobe door and pushed by the old clothes hanging there, grabbing a fur coat for his mom.

As they stepped out into the beautiful snowy landscape, complete with lamppost, Kevin turned, smiling at her.

“Welcome to Narnia, mom”.

“Kevin…how…I…” his mom was uncharacteristically lost for words.

“Well, they’re your favorite books, so when I found it…”

“Thank you, Kevin!”


End file.
